Jack Jack is Cool
by tiff-ann
Summary: Jack and his family go to Nomanisan island.
1. Departure

I don't own the incredibles

And I will just call jack-jack: jack for now kay?

Jack-Jack hasn't really fit in at school because of his powers.

Flashback 9.5 years ago

Jack was innocently sleeping in his bed when all of a sudden he heard a crash. He looked up to see a person in a black spandex suit with a white "S" on it. He tried to cry but syndrome, (shudders eew!) put his hand over jacks mouth. The family tries to figure out where syndrome is and the baby stomps into their minds. They run to their house to find syndrome with jack in his filthy hands. Right when they get into that room he hits them with his immobi-ray. He says that he was going to take jack away and train him to be an evil super. When syndrome started to fly away, jack started to cry and Helen yelled, "jack!". When jack finally got mad, he turned into a fireball, then into lead making syndrome drop in altitude a little bit, then he turned into a demon and started ripping out syndromes hair, making him drop him. When jack started falling, Helen yelled for bob to throw her. She catches jack and lands safely. When they all look up, they see syndrome being sucked into a turbine making it explode.

End flashback

Jack is a shape-shifter, has super speed, super strength, flexible, invisibility and such, and ice. Don't ask why he has all of these powers, no one knows why he has all of these powers. He has had these powers shortly after syndrome tried to kidnap him about 9.5 years ago. He has been afraid of the word syndrome ever since.

When he was ten, he went with his family back to nomanisan island to do an investigation of syndromes lair. His sub-conciousness told him not to go, but he knew that he had to get over his fear.

They called mirage, who by the way is on the good side, for a jet fully equipped with the latest in defense technology, just in case, and if that failed, they always have vi and jack. They approached nomanisan island at about ten o'clock in the afternoon. Even though they thought that syndrome was dead, he was alive and kickin'. When they got into the airspace, the radar was picking up a few to a dozen missles. Jack asked, "what's wrong mom?" She said that she thinks syndrome is alive. When she remembers what she just said, jack is already lying on the floor having a panic attack. Violet had taken first aid classes in high school, so she found a plastic bag and told him to breathe deeply in it. Violet finally stopped jacks' panic attack. They tried evading the missiles, but like last time, Helen got all of the kids and turned into a parachute.

They landed on the island at about 10 o'clock in the morning. Jack asked, "where are we?" Helen tells him that we are on nomanisan island. When they all get into a cave they eat lunch.

Well there is chapter one that took me three days to do.


	2. Capture

I don't own the Incredibles.

Chapter 2

After they all fell asleep for a nap, Dash was on patrol. After a few boring minutes of standing outside the cave, he hears a odd humming in the distance. Dash's eyes widen. "Guys get up! Velocipods are coming!" Everyone prepares for action at the word "Velocipods". Jack, very confused, says "Huh?" The humming grows louder. Helen shouts, "Run, Jack, run!" He and Dash run off at top speed while Mr.&Mrs. Incredible, and Miss Dissapear fight the Velocipods. Jack pushes further into the forest, adrenaline rushing through his ears. Both scared and confused, Jack shouts, "Dash! Where do we go? I hear that humming coming closer!" Dash looks around rapidly and points toward a cave. "Run into the cave by the water! When you run fast enough, you can run on water!" Jack smiles despite the situation and says, "Cool!" They soon run into the cave and try to shake off the velocipods. Dash and Jack separate, with Dash racing along the water while Jack rushes across the walls. The Velocipods separate after the different targets, getting closer to the two. Dash and Jack smirk as they quickly change spots causing the velocipods to crash into each other. Dash and Jack yell triumphantly, "Yes!" It echoes through the cave and unbeknowst to them, someone (dun dun dun) hears it. While they are running, they crash into something floating above the water. They look up to see, SYNDROME! Dash, shocked, yells, "There is no friggin way you can be here! It isn't possible! You DIED! You were sucked into the jet turbine!" Syndrome smirks at the two Incredibles and says, "Yes, it is me!" Syndrome then focuses on Jack, "Hey Jack, don't you remember your old pal?" Dash raises his fist and shouts, "Stop! Don't say it!" The villian smirk grows bigger and asks, "What? Syndrome?" Jack's eyes widen, his heart rate rises, his breath becomes erratic, and his muscles tense up as he goes into another panic attack and falls underwater. Dash reacts quickly and swims under to get him. Jack and Dash resurface and run away as fast as they can, but Syndrome hits them with his immobi-ray. Trapped, they talk to each other telepathically, "What can we do?' 'Nothing. We are stuck until we are rescued." Syndrome sends a shock through them and they pass out. When they wake up, they are on a force rack. "Aw man! Not again! We were in this last time!" Jack says, "What do you mean last time?" Dash replies, "Well you remember when you went to Kari's last time?' Jack says, "Yes." Dash replies, "Well we came here to rescue dad." "Oh." Jack says dumbly. Then Syndrome walks in and says, "Aw, how sweet. NOT! Now where are the others?" Jack and Dash say in unison, "We will never tell you!" Syndrome says, "Fine. Guard, don't give them any food or water for three days" They both hang their heads. They talk and try to find a way out, but there is no way to get out other than by the control panel. Miss. Dissapear and Mr. & Mrs. Incredible are fighting the last of the velocipods. After the last one falls, the Incredibles are just the Parr family again, but... "Where are Dash and Jack?" Helen asks. Vi thinks for a moment, the replies "I don't know. I think that they ran towards Syndromes' lair," She looks off into the distance, "...which is pretty close." They sneak towards the volcano, trying reach the lair by stealth. While they are walking, Vi gets hit by the immobi-ray and is taken away immediately. She gets put in a separate holding cell. The last two Incredibles start running, now that stealth was out the window. Another surprise attack captures Helen with the immobi-ray. Helen is put in the same holding cell as Violet. While Mr.Incredible is running, dozens of highly trained henchmen attack from above. They throw specially designed ropes, meant to neutralize supers' powers, around his wrists. They then knock him out and take him to Syndromes' lair. Bob wakes up and sees that he is in a force rack. He says, "Damn it! Not again!" Syndrome walks in and says, "Well, look who's awake! Oh and look, there's more." He pushes a button and screens pop up with his family on them. "Leave them out of this! They did nothing wrong!" Syndrome says, "You remember this?" He pushes a button and it sends a load of electricity through Bob. He says, "Yes I remember. I still have the burns from the last time." Syndrome walks up to Bob, but little did he know, that Bob was getting ready to grab hold of him. Bob grabs Syndrome and says, "Let me go,… or else I will kill you." Syndrome says, "Wow. That is a little dark for you. Didn't believe it before, don't believe it now" Bob lets go of Syndrome and Syndrome walks over to the console and sends enough electricity through him to burn metal, but only enough to make Bob pass out. Syndrome slowly walks over to Bob and injects him with a strange liquid. "My greatest creation yet! Mind control serum! All of the world's superpowers will belong to ME!" Syndrome walks out of the room and goes to see Helen. He shows Helen the family. He does the same with Violet. Then when he reaches Dash and Jack's cell, He says, "There is nothing that you can do to stop me." Dash says, "That….S….oops, is where you are wrong. Jack now!" Jack breathes ice though his mouth and freezes syndrome right over the console. Syndrome falls and lands on the console, breaking it. They fall to the floor and run to free vi, Helen and Bob. Little did they know, their dad was under mind control. They run as fast as they can, so that they can get off this island. They get to Helen and Violet's holding cell. Dash and Jack run up to the console and turn it off. Violet and Helen run with the boys to Bob's holding cell.

I will take any suggestions if you give them.


End file.
